Efecto Zabini
by Eggdrasil
Summary: En Hogwarts todos lloran, temen, sufren, susurran en la noche en pesadillas los nombres de sus amigos desaparecidos, pero Pansy sonríe. Pudo haberse hundido en la miseria y ahogarse al intentar salvar a su amado de ella, pero un viejo amigo la rescató de aquel lugar. Para Basileya


Efecto Zabini.

**En Hogwarts todos lloran, temen, sufren, susurran en la noche en pesadillas los nombres de sus amigos desaparecidos; pero Pansy sonríe. Pudo haberse hundido en la miseria y ahogarse al intentar salvar a su amado de ella, pero un viejo amigo la rescató de aquel lugar. Para Basileya, quien pidió un Blaise/Pansy en el foro "La noble y ancestral casa de los Black".**

* * *

Pansy está sola, lo acaba de descubrir luego de años de entrega incondicional a quien debía haber sido su príncipe azul. La sensación de vacío espiritual y soledad que le produce la indiferencia de él ha hecho de ella un objeto hueco y marchito que deambula por los pasillos sin la noción del tiempo o espacio.

Draco últimamente está muy raro, parece acabado, gris y ausente, sin la confianza ni chispa de diversión que tanto lo caracterizaba y que había enamorado perdidamente a Pansy. Había perdido su esencia por culpa de su asociación al señor tenebroso; por esto ella tomó la decisión de jamás unirse a los mortífagos: su bienestar y el de sus seres queridos era más importante que los ideales de un tercero, por muy poderoso que fuera.

Draco estaba muerto en vida, y ella lo desconocía.

En un principio, Pansy hizo lo imposible porque Draco volviera a ser el de antes, pero nada funcionaba. El chico la ignoraba y prefería sumirse en la miseria junto con la hermana menor de Daphne. Al parecer, ella lo había hecho caer de la gracia.

En un principio, eso creía.

Luego se dio cuenta que a Draco le afectaba ser sirviente del señor tenebroso. ¿Acaso el corazón de Draco era débil? No, no debía pensar así, además, ella tampoco tenía madera de mortífago. Solo quería a los muggles y sangre sucia lejos de su vida, pero eso no la convertía en villana, sólo en una persona muy sensible a su real naturaleza. "_Las princesas deben ser caprichosas_", le decía su padre riendo cada vez que ella le exigía alguna exquisitez.

Sin quererlo, Draco comenzó a arrastrar a Pansy a la deriva. Se sentía inútil e impotente al no poder ayudar a Draco a salir de su estado, utilizada y vacía ¿Después de tantos años Draco se atrevía a dejarla sola, nadando contra la corriente, completamente entregada y solo con preocupaciones respecto al bienestar de este? Sin duda nunca le importó su relación con ella ni su bienestar: no se esforzaba en estar bien, o al menos en pretender estar bien para que ella dejara de preocuparse. Así y todo, ella no podía dejar de pensar en cómo sacar a Draco de su agujero negro.

Mejor dicho, Draco era el agujero negro que absolvía todo su calma y bienestar, reemplazándolo por una sensación de angustia en el estómago y encogimiento en el pecho. Pansy suspiró ¿en qué minuto las clases habían terminado y se había dirigido a la sala común?

—Blaise ¿qué haces?— le pregunto Pansy a su compañero por tener algo que decir.

—Escribo— responde secamente, como siempre suele hacerlo, mientras sigue redactando un pergamino.

—Ya. — Pansy desistió de buscar distracción alguna con Blaise. Era un hombre de pocas palabras.

Por minutos solo se escuchó el rasgueo de la pluma sobre el pergamino acompañado por el tamborileo impaciente de las uñas de Pansy sobre el sillón.

Pansy suspiró.

—¿Aún sigues preocupada por Draco?

—Por supuesto ¿acaso tu no? Es tu amigo.

Blaise se encogió de hombros.

—Es asunto de él. Él quiso ponerse en esa situación.

—¡Eso es...! Cruelmente cierto —dijo luego de pensarlo fríamente y suspirar con pesar.

A Pansy se le encogió el estómago. Maldijo secretamente a Draco ¿Por qué se tuvo que enamorar de alguien tan problemático? Pudo haberse enamorado de Blaise: sangre pura, guapo, sereno, y, lo más importante, con sentido común y prudencia, sin una familia impulsiva que lo llevara a la perdición. Pero no, tuvo que enamorarse del chico rebelde ávido de vivir aventuras, de lengua mordaz al igual que ella, del hijo de un mortífago.

—No deberías hacer tan notorio el hecho de que te afecte.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Todo: la guerra, el estado de Malfoy. Te hace ver débil. Podrían pensar que eres una defensora de los sangre sucia si te ven tan afectada.

—¿Cómo te atreves? —pregunto Pansy levantándose del sillón de un golpe.

Blaise suspiro, como lo hacía cada vez que debía hablar más de dos oraciones seguidas.

—Pansy, has cambiado: te has vuelto una persona aburrida y común, ya no te ríes de los Gryffindor, los sangre sucia o la gente tonta o fea. Y no entiendo por qué estás tan alicaída, como si la nueva situación en Hogwarts fuese algo terrible. Yo la verdad lo estoy pasando genial. Siento que es el mejor año de mi vida. En cambio, tú solo te dedicas a sufrir y desperdiciar este año.

Pansy resopló. La verdad es que con Blaise nunca se sabía si lo estaba pasando bien o no, ya que siempre estaba serio e imperturbable.

—¿Ah sí?, ¿Cómo es que lo pasas tan bien? Por qué lo que es yo, solo he tendí desgracias en mi vida…

—¿Desgracias? Hogwarts está limpio de sangre sucias. Están lejos, quizás donde, no me importa la verdad mientras no vuelvan. Los de Gryffindor cayeron en desgracia, ya no se pavonean por los pasillos armando todo el estruendo de antes. Hogwarts esta pacífico, apacible y limpio, no puedo pedir más.

—Pero...

—Dime algo que no te gustara de Hogwarts y que haya desaparecido.

—Dumbledore— dijo Pansy inmediatamente. —Era un cerdo partidista. Siempre regalándole puntos a Potter por romper las reglas... La sangre sucia que no permitía que nadie más hablara en clases salvo ella, quedándose con el jugador estrella de quiditch sin poseer atributos especiales... Los sangre sucia en general, gastando espacio y aire en el castillo...

—Y ya no están.

Pansy lo miro fijamente. Tenía razón. Pansy se sintió absolutamente identificada con las palabras de Blaise, como si el muchacho la hubiese sacado de su estado de ceguera temporal. Todo era como ella siempre lo había deseado. Desde antes de su ingreso a Hogwarts, ella soñaba con ser la princesa de Slytherin, un reino de gente con un linaje impecable, como ella, un lugar limpio, hermoso y espacioso, donde todos la idolatrarían a ella, solo a ella, no a suertudos mestizos con un complejo de protagonismo crónico.

Pansy sonrió como nunca. Siempre había postgrado su bienestar en pos sus amigos, su familia, el supuesto amor de su vida. Este año, sería para pensar solo en ella. Blaise acarició sus labios con la pluma.

—Hace tiempo no te veía sonreír.

Pansy río ante el cosquilleo de la pluma, y de un instante a otro, sintió los labios de Blaise sobre ella. Fue un beso brusco, rudo, invasor y apasionado, pero era justo lo que ella necesitaba luego de aquel vigorizante golpe de realidad.

Necesitaba aquello, ¡cómo lo necesitaba! Su cuerpo sudoroso embistiéndola con un vigor que solo puede expresar haciéndole el amor, porque para él, las palabras siempre han sobrado; su mirada rasgada llena de deseo, haciéndola volver a sentirse una mujer; sus hábiles caricias complacientes, recordándole que ella también tenía necesidades.

Blaise Zabini era todo lo que había necesitado en su vida.

En Hogwarts todos lloran, temen, sufren, susurran en la noche en pesadillas los nombres de sus amigos desaparecidos, pero Pansy y Blaise solo ríen. Son indolentes, lo saben, no es que les produzca placer el dolor ajeno, eso lo dejan a los mortífagos; es simplemente que no encuentran motivo alguno para estar tristes. Se regodean en sí mismos, en la calma en los pasillos, en la ausencia de sangre sucias, en el sometimiento de sus enemigos declarados. En realidad nunca les desearon mal, pero el simple hecho de no tener que verlos les producía un alivio placentero.

Caminan por los pasillos sin esas muecas de desprecio que las otras casas les arrojaban, con el pecho en alto por ser un Slytherin de sangre limpia. No tenían nada que fuera digno de reproche en el nuevo régimen de Hogwarts. Al fin eran libres.

Es el mejor año de sus vidas.

Se confiesan con escuetas pero elocuentes palabras e incluso se toman la libertad de bromear respecto a toda la situación de los sangre sucia y la persecución de los borregos de Albus Dumbledore. Y es que un poco de humor negro no le hace daño a nadie...

Ahora solo se tienen el uno al otro en ese castillo. Piensan lo mismo, por lo que no es dilema alguno expresar sus pensamientos en voz alta, ya que tendrán la certeza de que no serán juzgados. Porque si le expresaran a alguien más lo que sentían, probablemente serían apuntados con el dedo y acusados de "víboras sin corazón".

Pero si tienen corazón. Aman a su manera y lo expresan de una manera tan directa que no corren el riesgo de salir dañados en el intento: besos que queman con la ardiente pasión que jamás pensaron que expresarían alguna vez, caricias bajas a las altas horas de la madrugada y miradas sugerentes en público mientras, afuera de la sala común se escuchan gritos de tortura que los dejan sin cuidado.

Mientras los estúpidos traidores a la sangre de Gryffindor se escabullen por los pasillos para reclutar gente y rebelares en contra de los Carrow, ellos lo hacen para sentir que participan a su modo de aquella contienda fútil. Para sentir esa emoción indescriptible de frotar los cuerpos desnudos y sudorosos en el pupitre que compartieron en primero, de poder revolcarse de regocijo y lujuria en un aula que para otras personas significa miedo y tortura. No saben por qué lo hacen exactamente. Solo lo hacen.

Pansy no podía evitar sentirse culpable al caminar con Blaise de la mano mientras Draco seguía en su estado deplorable. Pero, ¿qué más podía hacer? Intentó animarlo, consolarlo, pero el pasaba de ella. Y sus padres le enseñaron que no debía convertirse en el objeto de nadie. Ahora, era motivo de preocupación de la hermana menor de Daphne. Era mejor que ella cargara con los restos de lo que alguna vez había sido un hombre.

Ahora, era el turno de ella para ser feliz.

No se casarán, lo saben. Aquello no es para ellos, o por lo menos para ellos juntos. Blaise se casará con una mujer fría y de pocas palabras, que le demostraría a todo el mundo que padece de un serio complejo de Edipo. Pansy se casará con un aburrido y estúpido Slytherin con complexión de gorila, solo para mantener el _estatus quo_.

Pero de vez en cuando, es bueno volver a recordar los años mozos, esa época que toda la comunidad mágica deseaba olvidar, pero que ellos evocaban con cada imagen, cada sonido, cada olor, cada sensación, y les provocaba una espontánea sonrisa nostálgica. Cada vez que recordaban su último año en Hogwarts, el mejor de todos. Y ahí estaban, después de diecinueve años, dejando a sus respectivos hijos al colegio cuando se volvieron a ver.

Y como nunca, sonrieron, recordando sus años de juventud.

Y fueron a reunirse a los brazos del otro, atraídos por aquel magnetismo de la añoranza escolar.

No estaña casados, no tienen hijos. Pero eso no importa.

Se tienen el uno al otro.

* * *

**Bueno, este es un regalo para Basileya, que pidió un fic de esta apreja y quise acoger el desafío para probar algo diferente (y hetero, ya que estamos XD). Respecto a sus exigencias, debo decir que en efecto, terminaron juntos, pero quise que fuera alo más que "y vivieron felices para siempre". Por otro lado, no se sí me quedo canon o no, ya que da Blaise solo se sabe que habla poco y se le da bien el sarcasmo. Y de Pansy... Bueno, sólo tenemos el punto de vista de los de Gryffindor, el cual no es muy objetivo que digamos. Eso. Observaciones de esto y otras cosas más (lo que se les venga a la cabeza) son recibidas :)**


End file.
